Blood Knuckle
by Moral Conundrum
Summary: Meister Aono Tsukune, and his partner, the Weapon Shuzen Kokoa, are no strangers to the constant battle against the Eggs of Kishin. Still, even they have the odd rough night.


**Rosario to Vampire x Soul Eater**

**Blood Knuckle**

~o~

There comes a time in every Meister's life where they must question the value of their strength. When the injuries start to slow you down, and the losses start to outweigh the wins, do you admit that your turn is up, and it's time for you make way for the next big star? When your blade's lost its edge and your body's finally given up the hopeless race against the clock, do you sit down and give it up? Or do you push on anyway, knowing that you're risking more than just your skin and bones when you force the next pursuit? When the moment comes, do you admit that it's time to hang up the Weapon? It's no easy process, but it was a day that all Meisters must inevitably face.

As he skidded across the icy rooftops, his blood pounding in his veins, Tsukune felt that he'd never been further away from that day than he was now.

His prey scrabbled for purchase on the frosted tiles, dashing away from him across the city skyline. Tsukune followed. If they kept on as they were, they'd hit the warehouse district within a couple of minutes. If they got that far, the game'd be his. When he wasn't sequestered in one of those God-awful classrooms that the instructors at Shibusen seemed so intent on keeping him in, he'd spend the better part of his time practicing with the Blood Knuckle down at the warehouses. That district was his home-turf; if he could corner his prey down there, it'd all be over quicker than blinking.

The monster – a lean thing of spindly legs and gnashing teeth – banked suddenly to the right, making for a break in the rooftops. Tsukune saw its objective, and put on a burst of speed, cutting off its avenue of escape. The creature hissed angrily at his approach, taking a blind swing with a thin, bladed arm. His left hand shot up to catch it, the crimson steel of his gauntlet glinting hungrily in the moon's pallid radiance as he deflected the blow. Not one to waste an opening, he swung his similarly clad right fist at the beast's unguarded chin.

It connected.

There was a faint _crick_ as its jawbones shattered under the impact of his punch. Its screech of agony and outrage echoed out across the skyline, but he didn't give it time to recover. Darting forward, he delivered another heavy blow to what might have been the twisted being's ribs, this time with his now-free left. The creature screamed again, not wasting any time in putting some distance between itself and its irritatingly perilous adversary. Tsukune tried not to let the cocky smirk shine through too brightly as he circled his prey, trying once more to herd it towards the warehouses. After all, the battle wasn't won yet, even if it _did_ seem like that was _very __much_ the direction events were taking.

The creature hissed again, and took off on the opposite bearing. He raced after it. It ducked through a nest of chimneys; he followed. Coming to a hollow in the roofline, it coiled and spun, obviously hoping to take him by surprise. He smirked as he leapt high above its guard, bringing both halves of the Blood Knuckle crashing down on its exposed thorax. It screeched, but reacted swiftly. Tucking itself into the bottom of the narrow hollow, it slashed at him with an angry claw.

Tsukune gasped as his hip exploded in a spray of crimson blood. He took several hobbling steps backward, bringing both gloves up in a defensive stance. The pain was sharp, but not unbearable. The monster regarded him cautiously. For a second, he thought it was going to try to press its advantage. He saw its dark eyes touch on the blood-spattered steel of his gauntlets. Obviously thinking better of it, it launched itself out of the hollow with a mighty heave, scuttling off across the peaks of their battleground.

He wanted to throw caution to the wind and leap after it, but knew better. He checked the damage. The attack had grazed bone, but nothing was broken. The cut itself was pretty narrow and the flesh hadn't been particularly torn or mangled. If he tied it up, there'd be no real chance of his bleeding out either. He ripped off a stretch of his sleeve and applied it to the gash with a low grunt, eyes never leaving the creature's retreating form.

_What the hell are you doing? He's getting away!_

He rolled his eyes, not entirely appreciative of the somewhat imposing tone emanating from the crimson steel gauntlets. Sometimes he wondered if life mightn't have been easier if he'd chosen a slightly more traditional Weapon. He tightened the knot with a grunt, "Thanks for the heads-up."

_Whatever_. He could practically feel Kokoa's scowl, _You __do __know __we__'__re __meant __to __catch __him, __right?_

"Yeah, I got it." He shook his head, setting off with a powerful leap, "Again, thanks."

The creature had made some solid ground in the few precious moments he'd wasted. It was already three blocks over, and making good ground. He'd have to catch it up quickly. What with his wound, he wouldn't be able to drag this chase out any longer than was strictly necessary. As if to compound his anxiety, he felt a fleeting twinge behind his eyes. He bit his lip. Not a good sign. It was the first symptom that they were starting to run out of time. If they didn't feed soon, he'd really be feeling the after-effects of the prolonged use of Kokoa's Blood Knuckle.

The creature appeared to sense his pursuit. It turned, howling at the sight of him. He landed a mere twelve metres or so behind it, careful to balance the greater part of his weight around his undamaged hip. The creature yowled its protest, slashing furiously at the air between them. Tsukune eyed it speculatively. He'd hoped it would lose its head and take the initiative, but by the firm set of its hindmost legs, it probably wasn't game to make the first move. Which, naturally enough, put the onus on him.

In spite of his predicament, he grinned.

Raising his gauntlets into a defensive stance, he edged forward. The monster watched him beadily, the madness in its movements slowing as it took him in. Just out of reach of its claws, he paused, taking in the rhythm of its movements. It was all pretty choppy, and it only took him a couple of seconds to find the gap. Rushing in, he ducked under the first assault, and swung heavily at the creature's body. To his surprise, it leapt nimbly out of his path, slashing down at him with all six of its spidery limbs. He blocked, and fell back, pushing himself off the wall in time to dodge a poorly aimed swipe.

He frowned. There wasn't much he wouldn't give to have a bit more range in a fight like this. Maka's inelegant scythe and that pompous Kid's Thompsons were pretty much designed for this kind of thing. Kokoa, on the other hand, was never meant for anything beyond the fiercest of close combat. It always put them at a disadvantage when they found an enemy who liked hanging back as much as he liked the taste of human souls. Not that Tsukune'd ever trade her off for a bigger Weapon, or anything dumb like that. He loved the raw thrill of the hand-to-hand melee almost as much as she did; the faultlessness of their partnership was one of the few things they agreed on.

The abomination circled him now, just as he had circled it before. Forgoing its razor-sharp claws, it rushed him bodily. He grunted as he cast himself out of harm's way. Undeterred, the monster changed course, charging him once more. Summoning all the strength that Kokoa could lend him, he took it head-on, heaving it across himself and slamming it into the ground below. Pressing the advantage, he hurled himself forward, grabbing at one of the beast's clawed appendages. Using his left hand to pin and immobilise its thrashing limb, he brought his right down on the joint with a loud _crack!_

The creature howled. Its retaliation came in the form of a sweeping slash with its remaining claws, and it was careful to keep its already bruised abdomen out of range of his fists. Tsukune dodged it, but only just managed to evade the manic flurry that followed. A cut aimed to take off his head nicked his cheek. He ducked and retreated. With a quick leap, he returned, left hand warding off attack as his right grasped openly for its throat. He stifled a bark of pain as one of its legs brushed up against his injured hip.

_Idiot. Block!_

His partner's panicked shout rang in his ears. He hurled up his left fist. The creature's blow sent him reeling, tumbling toward the edge of the building. The world spun, and then righted itself. The stars grinned down at him mockingly. He forced himself to his feet, spitting out a bitter globule of blood. Things were getting out of hand. As if to compound his danger, he heard Kokoa curse as the gauntlet on his left hand dissolved.

_Time__'__s __almost __up_, she growled, _You __need __to __finish __this_.

He took a deep breath, attempting to steady his panting, "Not exactly playing house, am I?"

This time, the creature _did_ press its assault. It rushed at him with a warbling shriek of triumph, legs slashing wildly. Tsukune scowled, and glanced over his shoulder. The warehouses were just a hundred metres or so behind him. He wasn't so sure a home ground advantage was going to make that much difference anymore, especially with the Blood Knuckle's power draining so quickly, but it was still worth a shot. With a burst of energy, he leapt to the streets below, his nemesis following eagerly.

He landed, turned, and blocked the incoming attack. At the next blow, he dodged, deliberately moving so as to be nearer his destination. The next attack took apart a small newsstand, but he once again managed to evade, still in the direction of the warehouses. Obviously irritated by his change in strategy, the creature let out a vexed growl. It beat its chest in a mad taunt. Tsukune scowled, feeling the very strong urge to dash forward and pound it through the pavement. Given the stream of curses emanating up from his Knuckles, it was fairly obvious that Kokoa was similarly affected. He swore at the impossibility of a rush, and then retreated.

They were still a little way off when he felt the vitality of Kokoa's strength leaving his left arm. He frowned as he dodged for the umpteenth time. The end was nigh. Time was almost up. If he could just get it in amongst the back alleys and shadows of the district behind him, he'd be able to deactivate the Blood Knuckle long enough to regain his power. It wasn't exactly a glamorous plan, but it'd get the job done.

Of course, this plan relied on him making the district in the first place, and the middle of a battle wasn't a good time to lose focus. Gathering himself for a final burst, he dashed off toward them, the creature right on his tail. His hip was screaming at him to slow, but knew he couldn't risk it. His one remaining gauntlet gleamed dully in the weak lamplight; if he looked closely, he might have seen Kokoa's anxious expression as he made one last break for victory.

He was on open ground when the last of her strength failed him. With a gasp of surprise, he collapsed, his breath coming in ragged pants. The creature roared triumphantly, racing around the front of him. It reared up, black eyes staring into his own as it demanded his submission. Tsukune swore, desperately trying to summon the energy to stand. The beast cackled, gloating over his prostrate form.

_Shit!_ Kokoa's voice, irritable even in exhaustion, was faint. _So__ … __hungry__ …_

"There's a change," he chuckled between hoarse pants.

_Not __the __time__ … __for __some __lame-arse __joke__ …_ she groaned, but he thought her tone might have carried the ghost of a smile. Maybe.

He steadied himself as it stalked toward him, its black gaze gloating. He felt the hunger and age-old hatred in its look and every angle. For thousands of years, Meister and Weapon had hunted and destroyed the Eggs of Kishin. If he fell today, the victim of both bad luck and a pair of inflated egos, another Meister would eventually come and collect this thing's soul. It was somewhat unsettling to know that he was so replaceable, but also comforting, in a somewhat cold sort of way.

Not that he was out of the game yet. There was still one more gamble to be played. Admittedly, the chances of success were rather slim, but slim was better than nothing. He flexed his fingers inside the gauntlet, and allowed a small grin to escape its prison. The creature, sensing his sudden change in demeanour, gave him a wary onceover before yanking him off the ground. Tsukune didn't resist. The monster pulled him hungrily towards its bloody, gaping maw. In the back of his mind, he could vaguely sense Kokoa's anticipation.

_Let__'__s __eat_.

Quick as a viper, he lashed out at the unsuspecting demon. The creature hissed as he caught it by the throat. It tried to bellow, but the noise wouldn't come. With a murderous look rising in its eyes, it raised an arm to deal him the final blow; to dislodge him and send him crashing into the mud. But it was already too late. A satisfied smirk transformed Tsukune's pale countenance as the crimson steel of the remaining Blood Knuckle tightened around the exposed flesh. A _crackle_ of energy erupted around him as he felt the steady pulse of the creature writhing beneath its skin; the steady beat of blood in its veins. He closed his eyes, seeking the deeper pulse beneath it. A light shone before his eyes, and then he could see it. The holy aura of the soul. A triumphant cry echoed along their bond as Kokoa, too, found the monster's wavelength.

And then, with a greedy gurgle, she grabbed a hold of its soul's aura, and started to drain it.

Nothing could ever equal the mindless shriek of pain and terror that erupted as the creature's life force was sucked directly from its soul. Tsukune shivered at the howl, but didn't let go. He could already feel Kokoa's power swelling within the gauntlet, and flowing through to him. Even more unsettling was the torrent of emotion that struck him; he could practically taste her anticipation and lust. It had taken him a very long while to get used to the horror of her technique, but he couldn't deny its value. Kokoa's ability as a Weapon – the power to violate and take of the power of the soul _without_ killing the victim – was nothing if not effective. The only side effect was the troublingly constant drain placed on the Meister and Weapon's soul energy whenever the Blood Knuckle was active. A thirst that could only be slaked by the intoxicating energies of their enemies' souls.

Sharp claws scrabbled at him as the creature attempted to throw him off, but they couldn't find purchase. He felt cool steel encircling his left hand as Kokoa's second Knuckle returned. Not wasting a moment, he slammed the second glove forward to join the first. The monster squealed in anguish as the draw on its soul increased. The Blood Knuckle was already nearing its full capacity. Tsukune suppressed a blow of nausea as the stolen power flowed through his wounds, knitting the torn and mangled skin together. The weakness in his hip vanished. With a gloriously agonising rush, his strength returned. In spades.

With a mighty heave, he hurled the creature away. It skidded across the open space, but landed on its feet. It raised its limbs in a feeble gesture of defence, but it was obvious that it was on its last legs. Looked like it was time to wrap things up. Tsukune frowned as he took his stance. He hadn't wanted to Resonate with Kokoa in the town proper, but it looked like he wasn't going to be given a choice. The energy they'd absorbed from the monster was only a temporary supplement at best. If they put the pedal to the floor, they'd probably have just enough time to finish it off before they ran out of juice.

"You ready?"

_That's a joke, right?_

He shook his head ruefully, "I guess I should'a known better."

Drawing his fist back, he drew all his focus down to concentrate on the haywire wavelength that was Kokoa. She buzzed steadily, meeting him in that sightless, senseless void that lay between souls. With an ease that was born of many tired nights of practice, the link was made. The raw power of their Resonance roared around them. Tsukune blinked as he felt her presence spreading throughout his body. It was completely unlike the violent turbulence of the Blood Knuckle's drinking. Kokoa was radiating contentment, and he had a feeling he knew why. Letting her emotions overtake him, he grinned as a single, vicious spike shot out from the Knuckle on his right hand.

"Resonance of Souls," he intoned. He coiled himself, bringing the spiked Knuckle back in line with his body. The creature stared at him, the malevolence of eternity glowing dimly in its head. Horrendously injured as it was – both inside and out – it still managed to show no sign of repentance or regret. Seeing his stance, it emitted a final, low roar of defiance.

And then, the Meister and Weapon moved.

The Bloodsucker's Lance, as Kokoa had affectionately dubbed it, pierced the beast's frame with nary a whisper. Tsukune flowed through the blow, allowing Kokoa and her crimson fists to guide him. The impenetrable hide that had previously managed to deflect all of his attempts at a direct attack parted like paper in the face of their Resonance. The creature's bloody eyes widened, and then faded. With an unsettling sucking noise, its twisted body collapsed in on itself, revealing the demented spheroid that was its soul.

The Lance retracted and faded with their Resonance. Tsukune took a deep breath, dropping tiredly to his backside as the first of the lights winked on in the windows above. The Egg of Kishin bounced enticingly, as if completely oblivious to the knowledge of its imminent consumption at Kokoa's hands. The last of their borrowed strength drained from him, and Tsukune let out a long yawn as he collapsed to the road. He felt a tingle at his fingertips, and held his Knuckle up to the light.

A pair of blazing eyes smirked down from the crimson steel, and he grinned as her voice echoed down to him.

_Now. Was that so hard?_

~o~


End file.
